You Want It, We Know It
by Green.Promise
Summary: Have you ever wondered a question about the Naruto characters you’ve just been dying to ask them? Have you ever wanted a virtual autograph from one of them or a signed ramen bowl? That’s right – it’s possible! full summary inside


Story: You Want It, We Know It

Summary: Have you ever wondered a question about the Naruto characters you've just been dying to ask them? Have you ever wanted a virtual autograph from one of them or a signed ramen bowl? That's right – it's possible! The ninja have traveled far and wide to answer your questions. Join the story and go behind what hasn't been explained!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it's plot, or any of the characters.

Rating: T – for possible language or violence.

Pairings: Naruto and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Kiba and Hinata, Neji and Tenten.

Chapter One: We've Arrived

* * *

Blink. Stare. Blink.

The paper being looked at for 2 hours now was clenched between two fists, both belonging to the boy reading. He couldn't get it across his mind; it just didn't make sense. When Tsunade had told him to be prepared for his next mission, he never imagined anything like it. He figured it would be around fighting, searching, and hard combat skills, but not…this.

His blue eyes lifted to meet a pair of emerald and coal gazing back. "…Well?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his blonde head, partially because of his nerves but mostly out of habit. "It's…it's something."

The girl in front smirked, tugging at a piece of pink hair. "Right? Of all people, it's about you, Naruto!"

"Hey, it's possible!" the addressed boy shot back. This only caused the girl's grin to widen. His reactions could be so childish at times, yet a minute later be as serious as their sensei's during a battle. Speaking of sensei…

The rosette averted her attention toward the head of the crowd, scanning suspiciously. It was odd enough how the rookie 12 ended up on a mission together, but with none of their teachers? Even D-rank missions have a Jonin leader.

Her head shifted back toward her newly developed team. The newest members, Sai and Sasuke, seemed to be occupied with the nature trees around them. She gave off a small smile at the second name as the owner was searching the crowd as she did before. If it hadn't been for her knucklehead blonde teammate, her past one wouldn't be standing here. Three years after he left, Naruto finally took charge of his promise, dragging back home one _very_ pissed, knocked out Sasuke. She shuttered and looked down at her feet; it was hard imagining the pain he had gone through to fulfill his promise. That stupid, amazing promise.

Meanwhile, said knucklehead blonde was preoccupied once again scanning the paper crumpled in his hands. The words off the top were barely readable, but he could still make out the _Naruto Fans _title. He held back a chuckle and silently read the sheet for the hundredth time that afternoon. The words made sense, added together to form sentences, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around the thought.

Naruto gazed at one line in particular, repeating it in his head. _We would appreciate your attendance – we are your biggest fans!_

A finger poking Naruto's head snapped him back to reality. "Man, you're really troublesome. You know that?"

Naruto grinned back at the boy in front of him. "You're one to talk. I'm surprised you bothered getting up this morning!"

"None of us really had a choice, right? Lady Hokage said this mission was mandatory."

"I would hardly call it a mission…but then I wouldn't know what to call it!" Naruto laughed, averting his eyes back down. The other boy glanced at the crumpled paper.

"Hey, you should be happy," the boy replied. "I mean, it's not every day you find out you have a fan club. The least you could do is smile or –"

"Shikamaru!" a voice shouted, interrupting the two. A girl rushed up to them, her fist in tow with her tied blonde hair swishing behind. Naruto gulped and hid behind his friend, both whom looked scared out of their minds.

She stopped a couple feet from the boys; it wasn't until she was close enough did they notice a body being dragged by her fist. "He ate all our food!"

Shikamaru sighed and took a small, hesitant step toward the infuriated girl. "Ino…"

"HE ATE IT!"

"Ino…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'RE STAYING HERE? WHAT IF WE STARVE!"

"Ino…"

"I HOPE IT'S ON YOUR CONSCINCE, BECAUSE –"

"HEY, HE'S TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING!" The group turned around, shocked, to find Kiba being the owner of the voice. The blonde's face suddenly grew dark, but luckily was interrupted by her teammate. "Ino…let Chouji go."

The girl seemed reluctant, but obeyed. Chouji rushed behind Shikamaru, who at the moment was pretending to be interested with a bird as to avoid a certain death glare. After a few minutes past, figuring it was safe, he lifted his eyes up…only to be met back with 12 pairs. He huffed in annoyance and decided to take role. Both his teammates were busy arguing over the food issue – again. Naruto had gone back to his team and was chatting excitedly with Sakura while the other two seemed to be glancing around random places, although listening to the conversation. Kiba had returned with his team as well, arguing with Shino and being lectured by Hinata. Meanwhile Neji's team was basically quiet and seemed to talk over the information of scrolls.

Shikamaru's gaze landed lastly on the building a few feet away from the ninjas. It was plain, square, but had enough room to fit many. He felt a slight sweat drop, wondering who bothered making something in the middle of a forest.

The door before him suddenly squeaked open, having a small head poke out. He couldn't sworn the kid had hearts in her eyes as she looked upon all the ninjas before stepping out, swinging the door wide enough for others to follow. She cleared her throat and spoke in a soft voice much to the ninjas' surprise. "Welcome, fine Konoha ninja! We're so happy you could make it and apologize for the inconvenience of waiting. We really hope you're still considering to stay though!"

Naruto was the first to speak…or rather shout. "Might as well – we've waited long enough!"

"Great!" the girl beamed, motioning inside the door. "If you would, follow me please." One by one the ninjas headed inside, none expecting very much. Just as the last few were heading inside, the pink kunochi felt a sudden pull that yanked her from the line. She instantly grabbed the person's arm, whom was currently holding it on her mouth to keep it shut, and threw him on the ground. Her first sight on him was blonde hair, followed shortly by a groan.

"Ow, Sakura-chan, that hurt!"

"Oh, sorry Naruto!" Sakura rushed to his side and helped her teammate up. He flashed his famous grin at her and chuckled quietly. The girl took the moment to get her head straight before asking, "Did you need something?"

Naruto, once again, scratched the back of his head. "Eh, exactly how long are we going to be here? I have better things to do…unless they're serving ramen!"

Bonk! The blonde rubbed his injured head while Sakura glared. "The least you could do is entertain these people! From the letter, it sounds like they're big fans and would die if you merely shook their hand. At least entertain them."

"Fine," Naruto sighed, thinking for a moment. "It would be awesome meeting people who worship me! So you think they have any ramen?!"

His question was answered with a pair of lips meeting his. Sakura pulled away from her gentle kiss and smiled, ruffling Naruto's hair slightly. He felt a grin forming across his face as he wrapped his arms around the girl, nuzzling his head on her shoulder.

"If I behave nicely, will I earn a present?" she heard him whisper in her ear. Sakura giggled and leaned on her toes, reaching up to his height.

"Depends," she whispered back.

"On what?"

"My mood."

Naruto smirked. "I can fix that."

"Naruto-san! Sakura-san! Hurry, we must see these youthful spirits before they grow unyouthful!" they heard Lee call out. The two instantly separated themselves once the older boy came into view, grinning at them.

He paused suspiciously. "Am I interrupting a youthful conversation?"

"NO!" they shouted simultaneously. Lee raised his eyebrows, but didn't question further, instead dragging them back toward the door. Once the three walked inside the building, having the door securely shut behind them, all eyes averted. They spotted the other ninjas lined up in their own seats, having a long table stretch out in front of them. Naruto whistled awkwardly and approached one of the empty seats, shortly followed by Sakura and Lee.

Almost instantly the crowd went wild. Dozens of questions were flung at the confused, slightly frightened ninjas. Rows upon rows of seats filled with fans sat before their table as the words were barely audible. Kiba had to shake Hinata to regain to poor girl's consciousness back.

"SILENCE!" a voice shouted. To their relief, a figure stood at the doorway, stamping its foot impatiently. The crowd became hushed whispers as Naruto assumed the person as the leader. Everyone watched silently as the figure walked up to the ninjas, greeting them all with a broad smile as if the voice didn't belong to it a few seconds ago. "Welcome, Konoha ninjas, to the Naruto fan club!"

* * *

Author's Note: Technically it can't count as my first story, seeing how it's only going to be an interview, but I plan to make it the most exciting and AWESOMEST interview you've ever been to! That right, because whoever reviews will actually be inside the story! Of course, in order to be inside I will need to know a few things:

**The Question** – Or questions! Be sure to clearly state your question or I won't be able to make it out. (bad ex: Naruto's spiky hair natural; good ex: Is Naruto's hair naturally spiky?)  
**The Fan Question** – Yes, the characters will be (or forcibly will) take fan questions! These include examples like can I have your autograph, can I take a picture, etc.  
**Description** – By adding you to the story, I'll need a small description of how you would like to appear. Hair, eyes, tattoos, or even a necklace: anything to just describe yourself so a character can spot you in the crowd!

I hope you won't be shy and write a review, share your comments, and want to join the story! Of course if you only wish to write a comment and not ask a question, feel free – I love opinions! Although honesty is one of the best qualities I find in reviews and reviewers, if you plan on criticizing me and my writing, please explain a better way I can improve. I appreciate the support and will update as soon as possible!

Writing from the inside,


End file.
